


First Meeting

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: prompt from wisdomcourageintelligence on tumblr: Laurel meets Mick for the first time after Sara sends him to check up on her to see how she's doing after being saved instead of dying.





	

Mick felt his feet lift and his back meet the unyielding ground with a hard thud. The air was knocked right out of his lungs just as the end of a baton pressed to the underside of his chin. He tensed, eyes going from the black sky blanketed with stars to the woman standing over him. Her blonde hair was glowing from the light of the back porch, moths fluttering around it, attracted to the warm light. He blinked slowly, hands held up, while looking up at the woman known as Laurel Lance. 

She was just as hot in person as she was on the screen. Mick had never met her. He’d been dealing with a part of his past as Chronos while Leonard and Sara had gone off script to save Laurel. Rip had been pissed, but the timeline had remained unchanged, so he’d cooled down.

Now, Sara was on a mission, and had needed someone to check in on her sister. Mick had volunteered. Mostly because the job was just checking in on the sister and being done with it. Sara and Leonard (who was also back from the dead thanks to Barry Allen fucking up the timeline) were undercover as husband and wife. Ray was also on the mission. The kid had wanted to see his mom and Stein his wife, so that left Mick being the only one Sara really trusted with the job. Normally, he didn’t do anything for anyone unless it was Snart. But he liked Sara. 

Hence, why he was now laid out on the porch of the safe house Laurel was in until a time was created for her to be reintroduced to the timeline. It was a pocket dimension, similar to the one Rip’s mother was in and Jonah Hex. 

“Who are you?” asked Laurel threateningly. Well, as threateningly as she could wearing a simple silk robe that was starting to loosen and part, giving him a tantalizing view of her chest and legs. 

“Name’s Mick. Sara sent me to check on you.”

“Sara?” Laurel stepped back as Mick stood, brushing the dirt off the seat of his pants. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Just on a mission and wanted to make sure you were fine.”

“Well, I am,” said Laurel, sighing. “I don’t need a babysitter. I told Sara I’d be fine.”

“Trust me, I’m no one’s babysitter.”

They regarded each other for a second before Mick jacked a thumb over his shoulder toward the area he’d parked the jumpship. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Wait…” Laurel stepped forward, biting her bottom lip in the process, and Mick watched her tug at the flesh with her teeth for a moment before looking back at her eyes instead. “Sara. She’s… Doing okay? Happy, I mean.”

“She’s staying out of trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I”m worried about her going after the man who killed me… And the man who killed her at one point,” said Laurel.

“The team has her back.”

“I see that.” She pursed her lips before nodding toward the door. “Want to come in for a minute?”

He’d been ready to say no, but he nodded, tucking his gloved hands in his pockets as she lead the way inside. He wiped his muddied boots on the mats while closing the door behind him. It was warmer in the small cottage, the scent of cinnamon hitting his nose and reminding him of his grandma’s home before she died. She’d loved cinnamon. 

“Got anything to drink?”

“Tea. Water. Coffee? Might even have some hot chocolate.”

“How about beer?”

“I don’t drink.”

“Why not?” he asked. 

“I had a problem,” she answered shortly.

“We _all_ have problems,” he argued. “It’s why we drink. To forget them.”

“You want the coffee or not?” she asked. 

“I’ll just have what you’re having.”

“All right, then.”

Within minutes he had a steaming mug of cocoa and was sitting on the small sofa. Laurel was beside him, legs tucked up under her, blowing on her cocoa before taking a tentative sip. Mick followed suit and made a humming sound of approval. The flask weighed heavy on his inside pocket of his jacket but he ignored it for now. If Pretty Bird didn’t want to drink, he wouldn’t do it in front of her. 

“This is good.”

“Thank you,” she said. 

“So you invited me in for a reason. So ask me what you’re dying to ask me.”

“I…” Laurel sighed and smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You caught me.”

“You weren’t being that subtle,” he retorted, taking another drink. “This about your sister and Snart? I warn you. I don’t like talking about this touchy feely crap. Sara likes Snart. Snart likes Sara. That’s all there is to it.”

“Yeah, except I know what he did before he joined the crew.” She looked down at the mug in her hands, frowning while swirling the liquid in her mug before slowly looking up to capture his eyes with hers. “And you.”

“Worried we’ll be a bad influence?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Sara is a big girl and can take care of herself. She’s strong… but I don’t want her heart broken because some thief stole her heart then smashed it.”

“Look. I’ve never seen Snart act the way he does with Sara with anyone else. I mean, he’s protective of his sister but… This is different. I think if anyone broke anything it would be Sara. She’s pretty badass. And scary.”

“That she is,” said Laurel with a smile. 

“Snart’s changed. There was a moment. I turned on the team… And he chose them over me. Your _sister_ , over me, his partner in crime of many years. Snart and I knew each other since we were kids… Anyway, it was a big deal.”

“Why did you turn on the team?”

“I was pissed off.” Mick drank more cocoa, his mug almost empty. “Don’t worry. I got over it.”

Laurel nodded, accepting his answer. Mick, after talking about how he betrayed the team, was starting to feel edgy. His flask was even heavier in his pocket so he finished his cocoa and stood, placing the mug down on the coaster. 

“Well, this was fun. I gotta get back.”

“Okay.” Laurel stood with him and walked with him to do the door. “Just let Sara know I’m fine.”

“I will.” He opened the door, the chilly air from outside coming in, he inhaled deeply to draw in the crisp air but he could still smell that cinnamon. “Later, Pretty Bird.”

“Pretty Bird?” she asked with a quirked brow.

“Well, I’d say Pretty, but that’s taken,” he said with a smirk. 

“I see. Hey, Mick?” He paused in closing the door behind him. “Feel free to stop by anytime. It… Get’s lonely…”

“That an offer?” he asked, chest rumbling with amusement.

“What? No!” Laurel scowled at him. “Forget I said anything.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said with a laugh. “Thanks for the offer, Laurel, I’ll pass it off to Ray and Sara to come visit more often, all right?”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Mick.”

Mick nodded and closed the door. He jammed his hands deep in his pockets as the cold slowly seeped into his bones. Later that night he lay in his bed, eyes closed, the scent of cinnamon that’d clung to his skin lulling him to sleep as he thought of a good reason for visiting Laurel as soon as possible.

**END**

 


End file.
